Maren Avery
Maren Merle Avery, also known as Marine Lenior, is a pureblood witch and sister to Gannet Vireo Avery. She is the wife of Sirius Orion Black, mother of Cassiopeia Black, and adopted mother of Harry James Potter. Biography Early Childhood As a young child, Maren learned Occlumency, becoming an accomplished practitioner of the art by the time she entered Hogwarts. Hogwarts Maren was Sorted into Slytherin the same year as Marauders. Teachers noted Maren as a brilliant student who kept her head down and focused on her studies. Presumably because of her House, Maren became the target of one of Sirius Black and James Potter's pranks early into her first year. To get even, Maren approached Lily Evans and Severus Snape for help, eventually becoming friends. In her third year, Maren chose the Study of Ancient Runes as one of her elective courses, one she would excel in. She and Remus Lupin would also become friends. Eventually, Maren ended her friendship with Severus Snape for unknown reasons. Not long after, Remus introduced her to the rest of the Marauders, with whom she became friends. Maren would eventually fall in love with Sirius. First Wizarding War Sometime after graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius and Maren married. In late 1979, Maren gave birth to a daughter, Cassiopeia, and asked Remus Lupin to be her godfather. Maren joined the Order of the Phoenix, despite her mistrust of its leader, Albus Dumbledore. Her immense skill in Runes benefited the Order greatly, as she likely set up many of the wards. Maren also participated in raids to combat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In one raid, Voldemort dueled her, and nearly succeeded in killing her. However, her brother Gannet, a Death Eater, sacrificed his life to save Maren's. Halloween night, over a dozen unknown wizards attacked their home, bypassing the wards. Sirius told Maren to escape with Cassiopeia, and bought time for Maren to get through the Anti-Apparition wards before the house was set alight with fiendfyre. It is unknown what happened to the attackers, but one, most likely female, was burned to death, as her body would be mistaken for Maren. France Maren followed Hagrid to the Dursleys', casting a charm on Petunia to take Harry to the orphanage and leave him there. The next day, Maren adopted him under the Muggle name Marine Lenior, naming him Henri. She fled with both him and Cassiopeia, under the name Celestine Lenior, to France, where she sought sanctuary from Death Eaters and the manipulations of Dumbledore with the House of Black, despite wishing to return to England to secure Sirius's release from Azkaban. Physical Description Maren was described as having long brown hair so dark it appeared almost black, and blue eyes. She had a high, tinkling laugh. Personality and Traits As a young girl, Maren was quiet, and kept out of trouble. Teachers described her as an exceptional student. She was patient and practical, as seen when she sought the help of Lily Evans and Severus Snape to cover her weaknesses in pranking Sirius Black and James Potter. Despite not being one for trouble, Maren is somewhat vindictive, as she vowed to ensure Sirius and James would regret ever pranking her, only after being pranked one time, and being very thorough in her means of revenge. However, Maren is capable of forgiveness, evidenced by her later friendship with the Marauders. Maren is extremely protective of those she cares for, going to drastic lengths to ensure Harry's safety away from the Dursleys, and the safety of both Harry and Cassiopeia away from Voldemort's followers and Dumbledore himself, who she seems to bear a great mistrust towards. Her protective nature makes her cautious, and combined with her cunning mind, makes that cautiousness somewhat extreme. Magical Abilities and Skills Maren was noted as being very intelligent while in school, and studious. *'Ancient Runes:' Maren was said to be a prodigy in this area, and was skilled enough to be able to break through an Anti-Apparition ward in mere seconds in the middle of an attack on her home. She could feel when the wards around her home fell, and when her attackers raised wards of their own. *'Magical Theory:' In school, Maren's strengths were in the theoretical part of her studies. It is presumed that her weaknesses were in the practical application of magic. *'Dueling:' Maren was skilled enough to hold her own against Voldemort for a short while, and survive other raids she participated in on behalf of the Order. * [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Occlumency Occlumency]''': '''Maren had a gift for the art, becoming skilled enough to block an accomplished Legilimens like Albus Dumbledore by the time she began at Hogwarts. Appearances Noir, by Laqualassiel at Fanfiction.net Category:Biography Category:FINAL Category:Hogwarts Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin